It is known in the art that vehicle seats are configured to fold for purposes of storage of the vehicle seat. Such storage increases the cargo carrying capability of the vehicle such as in an SUV or a van. Due to the type of packaging on many vehicles, there is a need for a seat back latch that minimizes the required packing environment when the seat is stored.
Thus, there is a need for a vehicle seat structure, when in a stowed condition that consumes no more space than a conventional seat. There is a further need for a collapsing truss that can be utilized in a bench seat, a 60/40% seat and a single seat, for example, bucket seat type seat.